The Milky Way
__TOC__ place is under new management; Welcome to Humanity's first real effort in the great beyond- The Ion Force. "To Infinity, and beyond!" - Buzz Lightyear of Starcommand. "RAMMING SPEED!" - Ion. A Brief Welcome Here you will find relevant information regarding what we as an explorative and vigilant core have discovered in our galaxy (and perhaps beyond). N.U.I: Homefront: An extra-dimensional threat emerged over the himalayas, and was expedited to the Proxy Centaurian Empire via Hypergate. The being seemingly posessed power akin to those of The Alpha-Centurion. Ion07 will investigate. - The combined might of the milky way brought down Ender. With the destruction of so many world from this manic space-god, the resources of the proxy-centaurian, Sovereign navy and Twin Suns Initiative are spread thin. The IonForce are currently assisting with every thing we have. - Twice now the Sword of Strange has appeared in earth orbit. With the population of Earth engaged in a cold civil war concerning a united Planetary defence-shield the IonForce has determined to keep all non-resident aliens off planet. A Second Fifth Scourge from the future might be hiding somewhere on the blue planet. IO Caliban requests the power of lesser body alteration to investigate. Motion passes. - A Sovereign war-cataract entered the orbit of Mercury, broadcasting Death-threats upon earth if we didn't deliver The Savior in their hands. The Savior and Friends took it upon themselves to stop this conflict before it happened, with the reluctant aid of yours truly (IO Caliban). They and the war-cat have been transported via Hypergate to the Twin Suns Initiative. - Some form of Cosmic transportation beam was directed through All-Space and deflected on the surface of AU, hitting the skies above LA,USA. This has so far been considered impossible/Improbable because of the seperation of both technologies and secret knowledge from each race, leading the IonForce to look into both the Twin Suns Initiative, the Thousand Worlds Conglomerate (Made up of The Empathic Conglomerate and the remains of The Rebellion Fleet and World Coalition), and the Sovereign Black. Out there: The proxy-centaurian infonet showed Ta-Rok The Mighty fight and finally defeat Lord Victimizer, the third scourge of Ender. With this victory broadcasted to most of the galaxy it seems that a new dawn is on the rise in these dark times.The victory feast was held at the Twin Suns Initiative. The Armageddon fleet has been revealed to be a far greater threat than anticipated, each ship capable of turning a world against itself and consuming the energies of the genocide. Luckily for Earth (and the milky way) the powerful armadas of both stellar empires led by Arka the Thrice-born and Alpha Centurion are finally holding this great threat at bay. The search for Adam Forceful continues. The Savior and the Sovereign Black was simultaneously attacked at the Treaty of Hyla-Uron/Kal by the Third Scourge, Lord Victimizer himself. Only with the aid of Her Friends was The Savior and Geno'Shira able to turn to battle and send the Lord of Victims back into Violet Space where he came from. A monster from Unknown space has been sighted in conflict with Armageddon, right hand of Ender. The two were left fighting inside a black hole. A Greeon by the name Forger (?) explained the meticulously planned greatness of Ta-Rok The Victimless. Wanted: Dangerous castorian cyborg, for murder one and rampaging stampede in hyperden 17, TSI cruiser "Retention". From the edge of Proxy-centaurian space IO9 Nguyen reports The Armaggedon Fleet to be a very real threat as 25 planets have lost all life in a matter of days. A fleet of white ships have been reported in the vicinity of said dying planets, but so far information is scarce. IO9 Requests vote additional power to hypergate-capabilities. Vote passed. IO9 reports a Proxy-centaurian Cruiser to be the first team or force able to halt the armageddon fleet. Four planets have been saved, with catastrophical losses to populations. A single warrior is said to be responsible. IO9 Will investigate further. - IO4 Sterling, responding to a 108, located Sovereign Black ships on Luminosha. The Savior was marooned on the planet with a Bio-technological Hecaton-class cyborg designated "Savage". Apparently The Sovereign Black was hunting the cosmic beings, one of which was powerless under a blue sun. Sin-Estra arrived minutes before The Savior's extraction, forcing Ion4 Sterling to intercept. IO4 Sterling is back on the moon recuperating. It is now assumed that at least part of the Sovereign Black is working with the Scourge. Codes worth Knowing: 101 - IonForce in Peril 102 - IonForce Explorer in Peril 108 - Terran Mislocated/Marooned. O66 - Clone-Related Disaster. 808 - Imminent Planetary Disaster. Threats to Earth Genoshira, Warrior-priest of the Black. Kore, Hunter of Suns. Erok, Builder of Planets. Antiphon the Opposition. The Savior. The Tu'Rem. Ender of Cosmos. The Nemesis Engine. Voi-Drifter. The Sovereign Black. Civilizations Proxy Centaurian Empire The Empathic Conglomerate Fellow-ships of Errath. The Rebellion Fleet. The Sovereign Grey The World Coalition SkulKrum Steppes The Twin Suns Initiative The Tu'us. The Diamond Council Races BuzzGitz. (a horrible, yet tiny threat to spaceships.Scavenger-race) Proxy Centurions/Proxy Centaurians (Guardian-Race) Post Solarii (Lavet af sten, høster materialer fra planeter/måner til at lave folk/skibe. Scavenger-Race) The Sovereign (Females of all races.) Flex-Rak'hal (Feral colour-shifters) Vatralions (violet) Auradaxon (blue) ForCients (Green) Greeon (Green) Fearudoron (yellow) Olo'Enda (Orange) Telurians (red) Vexagons (red) Brashack (red) The Vuul-Fen (Swarm of Wolfgang, First Scourge of the Dark Lord) Beavers (Castor Astara canidensis) The Tu'us (race not seen since attack on planet earth anno 2000) Jewels (a race of sentient gemstones ruled by the Diamond Council, wholly integrated into the Sovereign nations. Aggressive expansionists. Fled Andromeda and the Diamond Conclave) Technology Centurion App Tech Empathic Technology Sovereign Slave Power Sword of Strange